


Karmi Joins Big Hero 6

by JanneKek



Series: Hiro/Karmi Stories [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Identity Reveal, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanneKek/pseuds/JanneKek
Summary: This is a story of how Karmi joined Big Hero 6 and got to know her crush on a personal level.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Karmi
Series: Hiro/Karmi Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022491
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Diverges from the Series after Season 1 Episode 15, takes inspiration from Seasons 1 and 2.

It was a nice and sunny day in the city of San Fransokyo. GoGo, Honey Lemon, and Fred all had their travels going on. So, protecting the city had fallen onto mine and Wasabi’s shoulders, but we had managed fairly well with just the two of us. But this week certainly didn’t end as the previous ones had. It all started like this.


	2. The Not So Villainous Villain

We were just listening to the news and then there was breaking news about a new self-proclaimed supervillain. The news reporter even questioned whether we could defeat him.

“Looks like we have some work to do,” I said to Wasabi while getting up.

“Great,” Wasabi retorted, “let’s see what kind of deadly weapon is pointed at us this time.”

“Unfortunately, Honey Lemon, GoGo, and Fred are out of town right now,” Wasabi sighed.

“Let’s go suit up and catch this guy,” I encouraged him.

A few minutes later we had located this villain of ours. What was most peculiar that he didn’t have a costume of any kind, nor did he have a giant robot. Since he didn’t seem like someone who’d kill us immediately, we decided on a diplomatic approach.

When we got within earshot, I asked our villain, with a threatening undertone: “Who are you?”

“Wait! There has been a misunderstanding. I’m not a supervillain,” he said hastily, “my name is James Smith and I’m a scientist.”

“You should know better than that, to pretend to be our enemy,” I lectured him, “you’re lucky we decided to ask questions first and act second.”

“I guess you’re right. I shouldn’t have done that,” he admitted, “but I couldn’t come up with a better idea.”

“Anyway, why did you want us here?” I asked him, “You better have a really good reason.”

“Well, recently I discovered a new deadly virus. And last night my lab was raided, and they took that specific virus,” he explained frantically, “and now the virus is in the hands of bad guys. That’s why I wanted to see you.”

“So, what do you want us to do?” I asked him.

“Find a cure to it. I’m worried that the bad guys will come after you,” he explained.

“Ok, we’ll do our best. But please promise that you don’t pretend to be a villain again,” I said.

“I promise. Oh, and here is what I have left of the virus,” he said handing me a vial of red liquid.


	3. The Plan

Soon we were back at our base, also known as my garage. I had just put the vial in my safe when the doorbell rang.

“Who could possibly be coming over?” I asked Wasabi.

Then my phone started ringing. It was Honey Lemon.

“Oh hey, Honey Lemon. What’s up?” I asked.

“My trip got cut short, could you let me in?” He answered.

“Sure,” I said as I got up to open the door.

“Hey, what’s going on?” I asked Honey Lemon when we got back to the garage.

“Haven’t you heard the news about the new supervillain?” she asked nervously.

“Oh, that,” I said with a semi bored expression.

“Why the long face?” she questioned.

“Well, our ‘supervillain’ isn’t our enemy this time. I know this sounds weird, but he actually wanted to warn us of a possible future attack and to give us a lead on preventing the attack from having consequences.”

The doorbell rang again, and I went to open it and GoGo and Fred practically busted in before I could get a word out.

“What’s going on?” they asked.

“New villain, not a villain, possible future attack, lead on a solution,” there, that’s the short version I summarized.

“Anyway, the situation is as follows,” I listed.

“First, we intercept this not so villainous villain. His lab got raided and among it was a deadly new virus, which is now in the hands of bad guys,” I explain.

“Second, he said that he was worried for us and that he wanted to help us the best he could by giving us the rest of the virus he had,” I continued.

“Third, we have a sample of a virus that might get used against us in the near future,” I concluded.

“Oh, did I mention that it's extremely deadly?” I asked.

“This sounds bad,” they all said at the same time.

“How do we even…,” GoGo continues, “none of us knows anything about viruses.”

“That’s the problem and that’s why it’s really good you’re all here. We need outside help on this one,” I stated the facts, “and I know of someone who will certainly volunteer to help.”

“Like, who?” they asked.

“Karmi,” I replied.

“How do you think you’ll get her to agree,” Honey Lemon questioned.

“You’re forgetting that she has the world’s biggest crush on my helmeted self,” I reminded.

“That’s brilliant! She’ll be over the moon eager to help her superhero crush,” Fred piped in, “I like it.”

“What about after this is done, what do we do about Karmi?” GoGo asked.

“Well, we have two options. One, we do the same as we did when we last saved her from the island. Or two, we bring her in as a new member.”

“But why would you want to include her in our things?” Honey Lemon asked concerned.

“Well, it’s complicated,” I started, “The first thing is that if she were with us, she could protect herself. The second thing, she doesn’t have any real friends and I feel bad for her. Third, it’s nagging me that she has a crush on me and at the same time manages to be rude to me. Forth, I really want to see her face when she realizes who his crush really is.”

“In essence I want her to be happy and me not having to stand her ‘extreme’ mood swings,” I finished red-faced.

“Thanks for telling the truth,” Honey Lemon said, others nodding their heads, “I think that decision is up to you to make, after all, you are our ‘Captain Cutie…,” she was interrupted by me.

“Hey, I’m not Captain Cutie to you!” I shouted playfully, “But thanks anyway for your trust and loyalty,” I said in my regular voice.

“Anyway, we have to leave for school and I still have a few things to pack in preparation for the evening,” I said.


	4. Luring Karmi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or Karmi drooling over Captain Cutie

At some point during the school day, I had some free time, so I decided to go and find Karmi. I soon found her from the school cafeteria.

“Hey, Karmi. Have a moment?” I asked him awkwardly.

“What is it?” she asked annoyed.

“Well, Captain Cutie may or may not need your help with a small problem he has,” I said as calmly as I could.

“What kind of problem?” she asked, instantly interested after hearing her crushes name.

“He said something about a deadly virus, that he fears will be used against him,” I told her.

“Why me?” she asked.

“He asked me to find someone who knows about viruses. And you came to mind first. Interested?” I explained.

“Of course, I will help him. Anything for captain cutie,” she said excitedly, “what do I have to do?” she asked.

“Come to my workshop at 5 PM, he’ll be waiting,” I said.

“I won’t disappoint him,” she said confidently.

It’s 4 pm, I’m sitting in my hero costume just doing some design work on a helmet, not too dissimilar from his own, except its color, instead of indigo it had dark green accents. Soon it was 5 pm and I hear the door open, it was Karmi.

I Can’t believe this I’m finally meeting Captain Cutie in private; I hope he likes me. – What am I thinking? This is a business meeting.

“Good evening Karmi, sit down please,” I said with my Captain cutie voice.

“Good evening to you as well … Captain Cutie if I may call you that?” he asked blushing hard.

“It’s fine with me,” is said.

“Well, Cutie what kind of problem do you have?” she asked.

After a short explanation and a few questions later.

“Ok, I think I get it,” she said.

“If you succeed there will be something, something extra as a reward. Don’t worry, you’ll like it I’m sure of it,” I finished.

“See you sometime?” she asked almost begging for me not to leave.

“Oh, we definitely will,” I said winking.

“Just one more question, what were you doing on Hiro’s computer?” she asked.

“Hero business, not for outsiders to see. Maybe one day. See you soon,” I said.

_What did he mean by that? “…not for outsiders to see. Maybe one day.” Why did he leave it open on Hiro’s computer? Won’t he find it?_

“May I hold your hand?” Karmi asked blushing.

“Of course, you can if that makes you feel better,” I said trying not to gag.

We left the room holding hands and once outside we parted ways. A few relatively quiet days pass and on the third day my phone rings, it’s from Karmi.

“Hi, Karmi. How are things going?” I asked expecting a certain kind of answer.

“Hi Hiro, I think I have found a working solution,” he said excitedly.

“Oh, that’s good to hear. I’ll pass that along to Captain Cutie,” I said as if it was nothing.

“Oh, right. Do you think he could come and see the results in person?” Karmi asked sounding a bit anxious.

“Are you saying that because you want to see your crush? Or is this just professional?” I teased her.

“Oh, just shut up!” she yelled.

“Anyway, I think he will come but I’m not sure,” I said. Obviously, I will go and see her. I just like to mess with her.

“Oh really, he will? I’m so excited to meet him again,” she said excitedly, then realizing what she said, “I…I mean it’s good that he comes to see the results.”

“You’ll find him in the same place at the same time,” I told her, “That is if he can make it.”

“I’ll be there. Can’t wait to meet you again,” he said not realizing her mistake.

“Wrong guy, but don’t worry, I won’t tell him,” I commented while smirking.

“What did I say?” she asked confused.

“’ Can’t wait to meet you again.’ You never look up to meeting me, so obviously it was meant for Cutie,” I explained.

“Promise me you don’t tell him about this,” she begged.

“I promise,” I confirmed, smiling. This will be fun.

“Goodbye Hiro,” Karmi said.

“Bye, Karmi. I’ll text you if Cutie can’t make it,” I said ending the call.

“Oh, wow. She sure does have a crush on me.” I thought to myself.

It was the next afternoon around 4:30 pm. I got into my suit. And checked that I had all of the other things which I would need soon. It was getting close to 5 pm when there was knocking on the door.

“Come in,” I said, looking up.

“Hi Cutie,” she blushed.

“So, you got something to show me?” I asked.

“Yes, I got the vaccine ready,” she said excitedly, “now you’ll be safe from that virus.”

“Thank you Karmi, you really helped us out here,” I said, “How much do you have it?” I asked.

“For ten people,” she said, “why do you ask?” I asked.

Before I could respond we heard screaming from outside, and we rushed to the window. There was the not so villainous villain holding a sign that read: “Surrender the indigo hero to me or I will kill someone.”

“This is a bad idea,” I and Karmi said in unison. We looked at each other and smiled.

“Give me an injection and you take one as well,” I told her, “Then we go to stop this guy.”

“But why me?” she asked.

“You’ll be our decoy,” I said, “Since I won’t be surrendering, he’ll go for you. And since you are protected it won’t work.”

“Why are you sure he would go for me,” she asked nervous.

“We’ll make him think that you are special to me,” I explained.

“Am I not?” she asked disappointed.

“You are, but in a different way,” I said smiling, “ready to beat a bad guy?” I asked.

“Ready as ever, anything for Captain Cutie!” she yelled.


	5. The Attack

Soon we got out of the building holding hands. The bad guy noticed us.

“Hey you there! Surrender at once or I will kill your girlfriend with my virus,” he threatened. As I was trying not to gag.

“Never in my life,” I yelled at him.

“Well then,” he said running up to us and grabbing Karmi from me.

“Karmi!” I shouted half-playingly half genuinely.

“Surrender now or your girlfriend will perish very painfully,” he said holding a needle close to Karmi’s neck.

“Don’t surrender Cutie, you are more important,” Karmi shouted.

“Like she said I won’t surrender,” I repeated myself.

“Then goodbye,” he said as he injected Karmi with the virus.

Karmi stopped moving and fell to the ground.

“Karmi!” I shouted worried.

“Looks like someone is in distress,” the villain mocked me.

“Not so fast,” Karmi said getting up and running to me.

“You almost gave me a heart attack,” I whispered to Karmi. She hugged me in response.

“What!? My virus, it didn’t work, why?” he was baffled.

“Maybe you don’t have the required skills to make a virus,” Karmi mocked him.

“Neither you have any knowledge of tech,” I continued.

“Thus, you don’t qualify as a supervillain,” we finished together. We looked at each other and smiled.

“What am I then?” he asked defeated.

“A backstabber,” I said half angry.

“But I have never met you,” he said confused.

“Yes, you have. Your name is James Smith, and you are a scientist,” I said.

“James Smith? Where have I seen that name?” he thought out loud.

“Your lab was raided, and you wanted to warn us of the virus,” I continued.

“Wait! Here, take this,” he said holding a piece of paper for us to take.

The paper read: “James Smith suffers from a split personality disorder.” The note was accompanied by a picture and a doctor’s signature.

“That explains it,” I said, “but you still have to go to prison.”

And with that, I grabbed the ropes from a nearby swing and tied him to a tree with a note: “split personality disorder, contact Big Hero 6 for details.”

“That was quite something,” Karmi said when I was done.

“That was nothing in comparison to usual,” I threw the compliment away, “how are you holding up?”

“I’m doing fine. My neck is a little sore from the needle,” she said.

“Good, not that I doubted your work,” I said relieved.


	6. The Flight

“Come, let’s get back to Hiro’s room,” I said.

“Why, can’t we just hang out here?” she asked.

“I have something to give to you,” I said. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

“You want to give me something? What is it?”

“You’ll see,” I teased her, “now, follow.”

We got back to my room and sat down.

“Wait, how did we get in? I didn’t use my id,” Karmi realized.

“Hiro gave me his access card,” I said flashing the card.

“Oh, right. Anyway, what did you want to give to me?” she asked.

“Remember last time when you met me?” I asked.

“Yes,” she answered.

“You asked me what I was doing on Hiro’s computer,” I stated.

“You said it was superhero business,” she continued.

“Well, that was a little lie. It was actually Karmi business,” I said bracing for impact.

“You didn’t!” she shouted, “Did you really spend your free time on me?” she asked.

“Yes, I did, have a look,” I said as I dumped the contents of my box on the table.

“A helmet, for me?” She questioned.

“Yes, try it on,” I encouraged, “The fit might be a bit off, I had to eyeball it,” I pointed out.

“Wow, this is perfect,” she said after putting it on, “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” I said through the helmet radio.

“Wait!? Did you just give me a working helmet? Why?” she asked confused.

“You’ll see,” I said cryptically, “go on, there’s still stuff on the table.”

“Gloves, like yours but green?” she asked putting them on, “What’s the gimmick on these?” she asked.

I just placed my hand near hers and the gloves emitted magnetic waves and linked together.

“Wow, these function too?” she asked.

I just nod.

“What are these?” she asked me about the last item.

“They are magnetic knee pads,” I explained proving my point by hovering my glove near one and them linking.

“Why do I need all of this?” she asked curiously.

“Follow me, were going to the roof,” I said.

Baymax was waiting on the roof where I had left him earlier.

I had also added a pair of MagPoints onto the shoulders of my suit and the third set to Baymax’s armor. I climbed onto Baymax and locked my gloves and kneepads to the top two rows of MagPoints.

“Wait!? Where are you going?” Karmi asked worried, “Why are you leaving?”

“Where **we** are going is a secret,” I said stressing the word “we,” “and I’m not leaving without you.”

“I’m coming with you, why?” I asked.

“I promised you ‘something, something extra’ and this is part of it,” I stated.

“Really?” she asked not believing me.

“Yep, now hop on,” I encouraged, “place your kneepads on the points on Baymax and your gloves on my shoulders,” I instructed.

“Ok,” she said. After a little bit of struggling, she got positioned correctly.

“You don’t have to squeeze my shoulders that hard,” I said shaking my upper body, and by extension, her around.

“Stop it, I’ll fall!” she screamed.

“No, you won’t,” I calmed her, “I have flown with two magnets just fine. We are on the ground and you have four,” I finished. She loosened his grip a little.

“Baymax, Wings,” I commanded. As I did Baymax’s wings extended.

“Fly home,” I commanded. And so, we blasted off to the evening sky. Karmi was surprisingly calm the whole time, either she’s fine, frozen solid, or very good at hiding her fear.


	7. The Reveal

Not long after we landed in front of my garage door.

“How are you holding up?” I asked her.

“Fantastic! That was the coolest thing ever!” she said super excited.

“Now, let’s get inside,” I said as I opened the garage door and turned the lights on.

“Wow, this place. It looks like a regular garage and/or workshop,” she stated.

“Well, yes, because that’s what it is,” I said.

“Now, sit down, we have a few things to discuss,” I said pointing to the chairs.

“What things?” she asked worriedly.

“The reason why you are here. Why do you think I gave you a fully functional helmet and Mag-Gloves?” I asked, “Oh, and let’s not forget the upgrades to my suit and Baymax.”

“I…I thought that was my reward,” she said as she thought over what I had just said.

“It is part of your reward. We could have walked as well and there would still be a reward left,” I explained.

“The gist is you are a part of our team now,” I revealed.

“Really?!” she asked.

“Yep, that is if you want,” I confirmed.

“Thank you! Thank you!” she shouted. Before I could say a word, she was hugging me, and as it happened her gloves locked onto my shoulders.

“Let’s not get too excited,” I said as I wiggled her hug.

“Yeah, sorry,” she apologized letting me go, “I just got carried away.”

“It happens to the best of us as well,” I comforted.

“What’s next?” she asked.

“Your and Hiro’s recent phone call,” I said.

“What did he say about it?” she asked visibly worried.

“Well, he told me about how you went totally bananas when he said I would meet you in person,” I started, “then he also told me about how you messed up your words. You said: ‘Can’t wait to meet you again.’,” I continued, “Oh yes you also told him to ‘shut up’ when he was teasing you about your excitement,” I finished.

“That lying son of a bitch,” she said angrily about to storm off.

“Hey, stop that right now!” I ordered. She stopped.

“I don’t like him either, sometimes but we just have to live with each other. And besides, talking bad behind someone’s back is not nice,” I said annoyed.

“Why are you protecting that liar?” she questioned.

“Well, talking behind one's back isn’t nice. Talking bad in front of someone as if he’s not here is not nice either,” I said.

“Your point?” she asked.

“My point is that Captain Cutie is really…,” I pause and take off my helmet.

“Hiro!” Karmi yelled with a combination of surprise and horror.

“That’s me,” I confirmed, “So, about that liar thing?” I nudged.

“I…I’m very sorry,” she apologized looking at the floor, “How long? How long have you known about my crush on Captain Cutie, I mean you?” she asked.

“Ever since I saw you drawing a picture of me during our ‘mandatory fun’,” I told her.

“That must be why you felt so off around me. My fanfiction must have been so awkward,” she said.

“Don’t even mention it,” I interrupted.

“The final thing is that has been nagging me is that at one moment you’re drooling over me and on the next you want nothing to do with me. That’s really annoying,” I finished.

“I’m really sorry that I made you feel bad, but how could I have known?” she asked.

“That’s the point, one shouldn’t need to be a superhero to earn others respect,” I said.

“Maybe I did have a small attitude problem towards you, or maybe I was just jealous,” she said.

“That doesn’t matter. Now you have no reason to be rude to me,” I pointed out.

“Thank you for not throwing me out after my comments about you,” she said sincerely.

“Oh, and can I still call you Captain Cutie?” she asked blushing.

“Sure, but only around people who know about us,” I said blushing as well.

“What about the others?” she asked.

Before I could say anything, there was banging on the garage door.

“Hiro, are you in there?” Aunt Cass asked.

“Oh great, Thing just got awkward,” I said to Karmi, putting my helmet on, “And whatever happens do not tell her that I’m Hiro.”

“Got it,” Karmi replied putting her helmet on as well.

The garage door opened, and Aunt Cass was looking at us.

“Who are you?” she asked.

“You first,” I whispered to Karmi through the helmet.

“My name is Karmi and I’m Hiro’s and Captain Cuties friend,” Karmi introduced herself.

“And you,” my asked me, “Who are you?”

“You should really know,” I said, “have you not watched the news at all in the past months?”

“Anyway, she has given me the name of Captain Cutie,” I said, pointing towards Karmi.

“Wait are you the superhero who flies on a red robot?” Aunt Cass asked.

“That’s me,” I said.

“What are you doing in my garage?” she asked.

“Your garage, I thought this was mostly used by Hiro,” I said emphasizing the word: “your.”

“Our Garage,” she corrected, “But how did you get in, and what do you do here in the first place?” she asked.

“Well, Aunt Cass, take a seat,” I told her.

“Wait, why did you call me ‘Aunt Cass’?”

I didn’t answer. I just got up and went to close the door. After that, I returned to near where they were sitting.

“Aunt Cass,” I started, “this may come to you as a shock but the ‘superhero who flies on a red robot’ or Captain Cutie to those who don’t know my real name.”

“My real name is…,” I paused as I took off my helmet,” …Hiro Hamada.”

“Hiro!” Aunt Cass shouted in surprise.

“Yes, that’s me,” I said for the third time since arriving here.

“My nephew is a superhero. I can’t believe this,” she said.

“Well, that’s the truth,” I stated dryly.

“How long have you done this?” she asked.

“Ever since I figured out that, that fire wasn’t an accident,” I told her.

“Where is the red robot?” she asked.

“Which one? The first or second one?” I asked.

“There are multiple?” she asked.

“Well, not really the first one got destroyed when I was rescuing Professor Callaghan’s daughter,” I said holding back tears.

“What about the second one,” she asked.

“He’s right behind you,” I said.

“Baymax?” she asked.

“Yep, that’s right,” I confirmed.

“Who designed these things?” she asked when I showed her the cabinet full of Baymax’s armor.

“I did,” I replied.

“This is all your handiwork?” she asked.

“That’s correct,” I confirmed.

“Anything else?” I asked my aunt.

“Why did you bring your friend here to the garage and not in the café?” she asked.

“Isn’t that obvious?” I asked, “I’m famous when I have the helmet on. We wanted privacy.”

“But why are you two hanging together when I have never seen her before,” she asked,

“Well, Karmi and I had a confusing relationship in a way,” I said.

“How so?” my aunt asked.

“Well, she has a very strong crush on hero me and he doesn’t really like regular me,” I continued.

“So, what happened?” she asked.

“It’s better that you don’t know, but let’s say she helped her crush on the problem, and as a reward, he invited her to join his team. Then he revealed that he was me after they got into an argument about me being a liar,” I finished.

“Why did you talk about yourself as he?” Karmi asked nudging my shoulder.

“Would you look at that,” I said and got up, that had the result of also pulling Karmi out of her seat. As she wasn’t expecting that she fell to the ground pulling me with her.

“That didn’t go as expected,” I said and started laughing Karmi joining me.

“No, it did not,” she stated as we got up, “why did you do that Cutie?”

“I thought it was time for our getaway Sweetie,” I winked at her.

“Oh, I see,” she giggled.

“Goodbye, Aunt Cass, we’ll go over to the school as we have some design work to do.”

“You two do that,” she said, “Be back around 8 pm, both of you, we’ll have a movie night.”

“Oh, Aunt Cass,” I said, “This stays between us. DO NOT TELL ANYONE! AM I CLEAR,” I said slowly, pronouncing each word as clearly as possible.

“Yes,” she said surprised by my sudden change of tone.

“Good,” I said in my normal voice.

With that, we put our helmets on and left. This time on my scooter.


	8. The Super Suit

Soon we were back at school.

“Alright sweetie, time to measure you,” I said, “arms out.”

“I’m not sweetie,” she complained as she did as I had instructed.

“Now, what kind of powers? Oh, yes that’s it,” I mumbled to myself as I set to modify the design I already had.

“So, what are your working on?” she asked.

“Your weapons,” I said.

“What do you have,” she asked.

“Well, I was thinking. Since you work with viruses, I thought I’d let you design some special ammunition for this water gun,” I explained.

“So, my suit has a mechanism to spray foes with whatever I like?” she asked excitedly.

“Yes, unless you want something else,” I confirmed.

“No, that’s perfect. Thanks, Cutie,” she thanked me.

“No problem, sweetie,” I said back.

“When will you give up? What about the rest of the suit?” she asked curiously.

“I was thinking of something similar to mine, but instead of indigo, you can choose the color,” I told her my ideas.

“Sounds good, I’d like mine in the green you put on the helmet,” she said.

“Thought so,” I said as I entered the color and started printing.

Sometime later the entire suit was finished. including an upgrade to his own as well.

“So, what do you think,” I asked her.

“I love it,” she answered truthfully.

“Oh, it’s almost 8 pm, we should head back,” I said as I looked at the clock.

She took her suit and put it on as she did, I put my helmet on. We rode home in silence.

“Hey Cutie?” she asked.

“What is it, sweetie?” I asked back.

“You said you upgraded your suit as well. In what way?” she asked.

“You’ll see. but I’m sure you’ll like it,” I said smiling through the helmet camera.

“How would I get anything out of your upgrade?” she asked.

“Well, I installed it on both. It’s more of a double act anyway,” I answered.

“Ok,” she said accepting my answer.


	9. The Movie Night

Soon we arrived at my home. The cafe was already closed, so it was easy to get in unnoticed.

“Oh, there you are,” Aunt Cass said looking over at us.

“You two look so similar,” she continued, “if it weren’t for the color and your minor height difference, I couldn’t tell you apart.”

“How about now?” I asked and pressed a few buttons. At that my suit took on the same color scheme as Karmi’s one.

“That’s the point,” I and Karmi said at the same time, “to not be recognized.”

I switched back to my regular colors.

“We’ll just go upstairs to get changed and we’ll be right back,” I motioned upwards.

“You should probably tell your family where you have been all day,” I said to Karmi while we were undressing.

I was done first and went downstairs. Karmi was soon after.

“What did they say,” I asked.

“That they are happy that I found friends to stay as long as I want to,” she said excitedly.

“Fist bump,” I call.

“Okey, Cutie,” she agrees acting as if she was annoyed.

“Guess what Sweetie, tomorrow you’ll meet the rest of the gang,” I said.

“Ok,” she just says.

_Why does he keep calling me Sweetie? What’s his game plan? Oh, I need a superhero name now. Captain Cutie x (something) Sweetie, which does sound kind of cute. But what would fit there? Sargent Sweetie? That’s it, that goes in my next fanfic._

After we finished the movie, I and Karmi went upstairs to my room. I had invited her to stay the night as it was pretty late already.

“Hey Captain Cutie,” Karmi grabbed my attention.

“What is it, Sweetie?” I asked.

“I think I came up with a good name for my alter ego in my fanfic,” she stated.

“Oh, and?” I asked looking at her.

“I was thinking about Sargent Sweetie,” she said blushing.

“Ok. So, sweetie is fine now?” I asked raising an eyebrow, “Why the sudden change?”

“I suppose so,” she said, “I just couldn’t come up with anything better.”

I just nod as we went to bed.

It was the next morning and we were eating breakfast together in the café.

“So how was your night?” Aunt Cass asked us.

“It was fine,” I said truthfully.

“I haven’t slept this well in ages,” Karmi confessed, “it’s wonderful to know that you’re sleeping in the same room with a superhero.”

“Oh, thanks sweetie,” I thanked her.

She just nudged me and at that, we left for school.


	10. Meeting the Team

“What’s up, guys?” I asked the others when I and Karmi arrived.

“Hi, Hiro…and Karmi,” Wasabi said when he realized there were two of us, “I thought you didn’t get along too well,” he asked playing along.

“Well, things change,” I said winking.

“Let’s go to my room,” I said, “we’ll need some privacy for this.”

Soon the whole gang was in my room.

“Well, as you know, Karmi here helped us with our most recent issue,” I said.

“So, you told her?” Fred asked.

“Yes, I did. And Aunt Cass knows as well. She walked in on us,” I explained.

“So, I take it that the enemy is already handled?” GoGo asked.

“Yes, it is,” I confirmed.

“So, are all of you in big hero 6?” Karmi asked.

“Yes,” they answer.

“So, who is who?” she asked looking at us.

“Chop Chop, aka. Wasabi,” I said pointing at Wasabi.

“Speed Queen, aka. GoGo,” I pointed at her.

“Flame Jumper, aka. Fred,” I said pointing at Fred.

“Tall Girl, aka. Honey Lemon,” I said.

“And you’ve already met Baymax and me,” I finished.

“Thank you for this,” she said hugging me and I hugged back.

There was cooing coming from the others.

“Hey, stop that!” we said in unison.

“So, what’s her superpower?” Fred asked.

“Spray gun, which sprays viruses,” she said proudly, “it was Hiro’s idea.”

“Sick, pun totally intended,” Fred exclaimed.

“Alright, let’s meet at Fred’s place tonight,” I suggested.

“Ok,” the other’s said leaving Karmi and me alone.

“You should probably start working on your ammo,” I said to Karmi, “See you after school at my place.”

“See you then, Cutie,” she said as she left.

I can’t wait to test my equipment. Now, what kind of virus would be cool? Paralyzing laughter? No, that’s too cliché. Slowdown? No, too risky. Maybe … Oh, yes that’s perfect, I can’t wait to see what the others think of it.

I was waiting in the café hoping that Karmi would show up. Soon the door opened and Karmi walked in.

“Hi, Karmi,” I said, “ready to test your gear?” I asked.

“Ready as ever,” she said exited.

“Did you come up with anything?” I asked as we went upstairs.

“Yes, but it only really works on real bad guys,” she told me.

“Ok, we’ll just test the gun with pure water then,” I said.

We suited up and got Baymax fitted to its armor. And thus, we set out to the sky.


	11. Mansion Mischief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my personal favorite.

We had just arrived at Fred’s house; I was about to ring the doorbell.

“You know what;” I said to Karmi before ringing the doorbell, “Let’s prank them.”

“How?” she asked curiously.

“Let’s see how long we can pretend to be the other,” I explained.

“Like I pretend to be you and you’ll be me?” she asked.

“Yep, you in?” I asked her.

“Definitely, but how do we do it?” she asked curiously.

“First, we switch armor colors,” I said, “then we do this,” I said pressing a button, which caused my helmet to transmit what I said to her helmet’s external speakers and vice versa.

“That’s quite something,” she said, “you sure it’ll work.”

“The only way to tell us apart is our minor height difference,” I said

“Hi guys,” I said through Karmi’s helmet.

“Hi Hiro,” Fred said looking at Karmi, “And you must be Karmi,” he said looking at me.

“That’s correct,” she said.

At that, he turned around, and I and Karmi fist-bumped. Success.

“Wow, you two look similar,” Wasabi stated.

“I guess we do,” I replied.

“Hey, Hiro, check out this funny picture of Karmi I found online,” Fred said grabbing Karmi’s hand.

“Hey, Karmi I think you should see this image of Hiro,” Honey Lemon said grabbing my hand.

“Karmi, I think you should see this,” I said.

“I was about to ask you to do the same,” Karmi replied. At that, we switched sides.

“Why would you want to see an image of yourself?” GoGo asked.

“Well,” I said walking up to Karmi, “the thing is, I’m not really Hiro.”

“And I'm not Karmi,” Karmi piped in.

“What’s going on?” Wasabi asked totally confused.

“This is going on,” I said as we pressed a few buttons, causing our armors to take their original colors and swapping our voices back.

“What the...,” Fred exclaimed.

“Yep, I’m the real Hiro,” I said taking off my helmet.

“And I’m Karmi,” she finished taking off her helmet.

As I looked at my friend's faces it was evident that they were clueless about what we were doing.

“Ha! Got you!” I said gesturing towards them as they just stared at us.

“Why? Why did you decide to do this?” Honey Lemon asked.

“Well, Aunt Cass said last night that the only difference between our appearance was the color and our minor height difference,” I explained.

“So, when we arrived here. I decided to test if you could tell which one was which,” I explained my reasons.

“Safe to say, you were totally clueless the whole time,” Karmi stated.

“Anyway, let’s get on with what we came here to do,” I said.

“Right,” Karmi agreed, “Who wants to be the target?”

“Me! Me! Me!”, Fred exclaimed, “wait, what does it do?”

“It squirts water at you,” Karmi explained, “and whatever else is in that water.”

“Let’s go outside,” I suggested, “we don’t want this place wet, do we?

With that, we put our helmets back on and went outside.

“Ready?” Karmi asked.

“Ready,” Fred replied.

With that Karmi raised her hand and supported it with her other one and aimed at Fred, using the targeting reticle on her helmet display.

“Fire,” she commanded and the next moment his gloves shot out a blast of water, which got all over Fred’s face. He took a step back and started coughing as he had gotten some in his nose.

“That wasn’t what I expected,” he exclaimed.

“Well, I can also do this,” she said as she tweaked a few settings.

“Could someone toss me a piece of wood,” she asked.

I did so, holding the plank to my side. She then proceeded to blast the plank with her gloves. However, this time the water came out as a high-pressure jet, puncturing a hole in the plank.

“Wow, did you see that?” Fred asked.

“Yes, I saw it. I designed it,” I said bored by his enthusiasm.

“Now, come here,” I told Karmi.

“Why now, I was just getting started,” she complained.

I didn’t say anything as I walked over to a steel and canvas garage type building. I opened the door and walked in. Looking up I saw the exposed steel beams. “Perfect,” I thought to myself as I threw one of my magnetic discs to one of the said beams. After that I activated the now improved magnetic tether in my gloves, allowing me to hoist myself up there. As a last-minute idea, I turned my suit completely black. Then I just had to wait for them to come. Soon Karmi and my other friends came into the building to see what I was doing in there.

“Where is he?” GoGo asked frustrated.

“Let’s split up,” Wasabi said.

I could hear their discussions through the helmet comms. And so, they split up and started looking for me. I then opened a private channel with Karmi.

“Hey, Karmi. Stay quiet,” I whispered to her.

“Where are you?” she asked switching to the private channel as well.

“Above you,” I said. With that, she looked up and saw a silhouette of me up on the beams.

“How, did you get up there?” she asked.

“Want to find out?” I asked playfully.

“Yes, she said,” show me.

“Ok, you asked for it,” I warned her, “stay still.”

With that, I aimed my gloves towards her and activated the tether. They connected to her shoulders. And so, I reeled her up here with me.

“Shall we prank them again?” I asked.

She just looked at me and nodded.

“Turn your suit black. Less visible,” I told her. She did as I wished.

“Now, let’s play a game of you getting captured, shall we?” I asked.

“How does one play that?” she asked.

“You will have to imagine that I have turned evil and that I'm about to take you hostage,” I explained.

“The key thing to do is to cut your transmission short, so they think something happened to you,” I continued.

“Ok, I'll try,” she said smiling.

“Hey guys, I think I see him,” Karmi said to the group channel.

“Where are you?” Honey Lemon asked.

“Near the front door,” she said.

“Wait, I think he doesn’t recognize me,” she said faking a concerned voice.

With that, I tethered to the doors and slammed them shut.

“Help! He’s getting closer to me and I'm …,” I transferred her back to our private channel.

“That went well,” I congratulated, “now we wait.”

It was absolute chaos on the ground as we listened to the others trying to figure out what happened.

“Karmi! What happened, answer me!” Fred shouted.

“She’s not answering,” Honey Lemon said a few seconds later.

“Let’s go find her,” GoGo said determinedly.

“And what happened to Hiro?” Wasabi questioned.

“Doesn’t matter,” GoGo replied.

They ran up to the doors and opened them and were about to leave when Karmi said: “I'm still here. he’s hiding in here.”

“What the hell is going on?” Wasabi asked.

“Ooh, this is just like in that one comic book, where the hero turns evil and kidnaps his loved one,” Fred exclaimed.

“Not now, Fred,” GoGo stopped him.

After letting them stew on for a few more minutes. I decided it was time to call it quits.

“Alright, let’s end our little game,” I said to Karmi. She smiled and nodded in response.

“Well, guys,” I spoke up, “How’s your search going on?”

“Hiro! Where have you been and what happened to Karmi?” Honey Lemon asked concerned.

“I was here all along and Karmi is just fine sitting next to me,” I told them.

“Where are you then?” GoGo asked looking around.

“Look up,” I simply said.

They looked up trying to make something out of the shadows. With that, I situated Karmi to clamp onto my suit’s shoulders. Then I tethered to my magnet and slowly reeled ourselves down to the ground. The expression on their faces when they saw us hanging from the magnetic tether was of shock.

“What’s going on here? I’m officially confused,” Wasabi said.

“What are you looking at?” I asked smirking.

“Trying to decide if you’re evil or not,” Fred said.

“Well, is pretending to be evil, evil?” I asked.

“So, this was a prank?” Honey lemon said relieved.

“Yep,” I said, “and a test for the tethers.”

“Was she in on this,” GoGo asked pointing at Karmi.

“Not before you split up and I hoisted her up to the rafters with me,” I said.

“Oh, one last thing,” I said turning my suit back to regular. Karmi did the same.

“How about we go somewhere to eat?” I asked, “I'm hungry.”

And with that, we left to eat.


	12. Epilogue

That was how Karmi got into Big Hero 6 and became my girlfriend. I can definitely say it’s so much more fun to be around her now that she knows that I'm Captain Cutie. And she’s Sargent Sweetie, yeah, she really did name her fanfiction version that. She’s the perfect friend to do superhero mischief with, I must say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short epilogue I know.  
> This is my first Big Hero 6 fanfic, so any and all feedback is welcome.


End file.
